Frosted Fire Wizard
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Anastasia and Erza was separated when they where young, Erza was taken and became a slave and Anastasia was taken in by a Dragon who lived in the forest near the Fullbuster family, this story is about her journey to protect those she loves and keep her family safe through the many dangers Fairy Tail has to face, while trying to fight her feelings for Gray who was doing the same
1. Introducing Anastasia Scarlette

**I am on a craze right now, I've decided to just post all my stories whether they have 2 chapters or five, I always write chapters on different stories randomly so might aswell put them up and post them as I finish them.**

 **Without further ado this i my first Fairy Tail story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tail franchise, I do however own everything I create and imagine**

* * *

Lucy was sitting by herself watching the pink haired dragon slayer and the stripper fight, which seemed to be a regular occurrence, when one of the other guild members came skipping in happily "Ana's back Ana's back!" he chanted blissfully

"Huh Ana?" Lucy asked, more to herself

"You don't know" Mirajane replied when she overheard the blonde girl "He's talking about Anastasia Scarlet, the Frosted Fire Wizard"

"Wait!" Lucy cried and jumped onto her feet "You mean the most skilled female Wizard in the guild, the woman who is always on the front page of Sorceress Weekly!"

"Uhuh, the very same" Mira giggled and looked over to where the two rivals were once fighting only to see them chanting aswell

"Why are they chanting too!? I know she's one of the coolest wizards ever but I didn't think everyone would be ecstatic over her coming back!"

"Well Ana has been a member of Fairy Tail since she was a little girl, everyone has grown attached to her so it's understandable that everyone would be happy about her returning from a Month long mission"

"I see…" she trailed off when she saw the front door of the guild open and a female walk in, Lucy instantly noticed who this woman was…Anastasia Scarlet. Man was she beautiful, her hair was a dark blood scarlet, her eyes were brown but had an electric blue surrounding her Macula (The inner part of your eye, the colour is your iris). She had a very curvaceous body, large breasts, small waist and wide hips, her legs were long and shapely. Her body was accentuated by expensive clothing such as a dark blue singlet, her legs were covered by black leather pants and knee high boots, she also wore a white trench coat that ended just under her rib cage and just above her singlet was her red Fairy Tail emblem. "Oh wow she's beautiful" She spoke dreamily, watching all the guild rush over to greet and hug Ana

"Hey Ana! you owe me 100 jewels because I got chased out of town!" Natsu yelled and raced over to the woman who continued to walk despite Natsu charging towards her with fire fists "Now pay up-ARG!" Natsu went flying when Ana punched him square in the face

"Don't be an idiot Natsu I never agreed with your bet" she replied with a hint of amusement in her soothing voice

"HEY YOU TOTALLY DID!" he screamed, apparently not feeling the effects of being punched

"How about I just let you eat my fire whenever you want for a whole week"

"How about a month!?"

"How about a punch in the face instead?"

"A WEEK SOUNDS GREAT!" Natsu began jumping around happily

"Stop being an idiot flame brain!" Gray yelled as he sat down beside Lucy

"Shut up you frickin stripper!" Natsu shouted back

"What's Natsu being happy about, it's just her magic" Lucy asked Mira

"As you know Ana is the Frosted Fire Wizard so its like he is eating a popsicle but it gives him a major energy boosts"

"Wow"

"Oh and who might this be" Lucy stiffened when she noticed Ana staring at her "I see you are the new member" she walked over to the blonde and stood beside her

"H-hi my names Lucy Heartfeilia, I'm a celestial wizard!" She gave the Frosted Fire wizard a huge smile

"A celestial wizard, we haven't had one of those in our guild for quite some time, welcome to the family" she gave Lucy a big ass smile "Hey Mira is my stalker upstairs?" Ana asked

"Yes he is, he's been getting annoyed with having to wait for you to return" Ana groaned

"Oh joy more sexual innuendoes…spirits have mercy on my soul" she gave them another smile before walking past Gray and bonking his head

"Ow hey what was that for!" he yelled

"I heard you stripped in front of the sweet old lady that owns that bakery"

"It wasn't that bad" he muttered

"You gave her a heart attack and sent her to an emergency room!" Ana counted back

"I didn't realise that I did that!?" he countered back

"Yeah like you're not realising it right now" Ana giggled and pointed to his naked body

"Ahh!" Gray screeched and ran off to find his clothes

"Idiot" Ana muttered and headed upstairs

"So what's her relationship with Gray and Laxus?"

"Well Gray and Ana have been close friends since she arrived at Fairy Tail, even before that and Laxus has been trying to get with her for years"

"Oh yeah I heard about that! I read an article about who she should be with and the top choices were Gray, Laxus and Natsu" Lucy sighed dreamily "I wish I had people lining up to be with me"

"If you ask me Laxus shouldn't want her, she's younger than him" Gray muttered angrily as he sat back down

"By two years" Natsu commented as he joined the group "And she's a year older than you…You're just jealous that she doesn't want to date you" Gray instantly blushed…heavily

"W-what no I don't want to date her at all!" Gray began waving his arms frantically, trying to think of a response

"I don't see why not after what happened on her birthday two years ag-" Gray cut Mira off with a loud scream

"NOOOO! No one is allowed to speak about that!" Gray shouted and stormed off, steam was rising off of his body

"What was that about?" Lucy asked as she watched the ice mage storm off

"Oh something happened on her birthday that only a few know about that put a strain on their relationship for a while"

"I really wanna know now" she looked at the two of them

"Natsu doesn't know and I'm not telling you" Mira giggled, Lucy deadpanned

"NOW I WANNA KNOW!" Natsu shouted "GRAY WHAT HAPPENED ON ANA'S BIRTHDAY!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted back

"So who else knows?" Lucy asked, curious to see if she could get the answers out of the other

"Oh well Levy, Cana, myself and Laxus but he would prefer to take that to his grave rather than tell a soul…let's just say it made Laxus hate Gray and vice versa"

"Oh wow, it must have been bad"

"No it wasn't bad, Laxus is just-well-Laxus" Mira walked off shortly after that

"Hmm, maybe I could ask Ana herself, or get it out of Gray somehow" she tapped her chin in thought

Anastasia was looking at the S-class job board since she had nothing else to do, she was glad that she couldn't find Laxus, he must have gone out or gone on a mission on his own. She read over a job that need two ice wizards when she felt arms wrap around her "Hello Laxus" she sighed

"How did you know it was me?" Laxus asked as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her strawberry scent

"No one would ever hug me knowing full well they will be burned if they do so" she turned herself around to stare at the lightening mage "Now it seems that you have forgotten something very important" Laxus smirked

"Oh, and what would that be" he asked, leaning his face towards her, his eyes focus on Ana's soft and plump rosy lips, she smirked and leaned in so they were almost touching

"I like my personal space" Laxus blinked when the red head disappeared

"You got tricked again!" the blondette froze when the voice of Natsu came from behind

"Natsu" he replied in a scarily calm voice, eyes narrowing in anger "You are in deep trouble" he stepped up to the pinkette and shot a lightning strike at him, knowing that Natsu would be too surprised to dodge it

"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed and went flying when the bolt shot his face, sending him straight into Gray

"Hey watch it flame retard!" the ice wizard shouted angrily, raising a fist to strike the dragon slayer

"You should have moved you pervert!" Natsu shot up from the floor to glare at Gray

"I am not a pervert!" he shot back

"Oh yeah, what about that one time you saw Ana in her underwear!"

"You did what!" Wakabi and Macao shouted together angrily "How dare you!" they joined the fight, Anastasia was Fairy Tail's sweetheart, and Macao's pseudo daughter, she would always look after Romeo when Macao was away. Wakabi wanted to join the fight because it was a fight

"What kind of man looks at a woman in her underwear!" Elfman shouted and punched Gray, thus making everyone join the fight aswell. Ana reappeared beside Makarov who was watching the whole scene with different faces

"Of course attacking Natsu would result in a guild fight" Ana sighed and leant her head on the railing in front of her

"Sometimes this guild can be pathetic" Laxus replied dryly, he crossed his arm

"That may be true Laxus but it is still our guild" Makarov spoke up before standing on the railing to stop the group fight

"well I'm outta here, I want a good night's rest before I do another mission, see ya" she waved to the Dreyar's and walked off to Mira to let her know she was doing a mission , as she headed out she asked Gray to come to her place so he could help her with a mission tomorrow before leaving

* * *

 **How was that little teaser, that's merely the beginning and as you know Fairy Tail is a VERY long anime so this is going to be a VERY big story**

 **I shall see you in the next chapter**


	2. Water Wimp?

Gray Fullbuster was known as the cool and level headed guy when he wasn't fighting with Natsu or looking for his clothes when he was completely naked, but under that cool exterior was a sweet and nice man that he rarely showed, only to people who were closed to him, like Anastasia.

A small smile graced his attractive face, he was feeling giddy that he was going on a mission with Ana, just the two of them, he hadn't gone on a mission with her for years since most of the time she was on S-class missions or going on missions with Erza and very rarely Laxus.

Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Master Makarov, the man who inherits the guild when Master retires, the man doesn't deserve to be with Ana-he meant the Master of the guild, yeah that was what he meant. He sighed heavily, his situation with Anastasia was an unsteady one to say the least, it was as if he was walking on a rope that was hovering over a pit of lava, red lava, like her beautiful hai-no he wasn't going to go there, if he ever started thinking like he once did he would lose the friendship he had with her, it was a friendship he cherished deeply, she was the last remaining link he had to Ur and he wasn't going to lose it.

He pulled on his white trench coat and opened the door of his apartment, he took four steps and knocked on the door across from his "Ana are you ready?"

"Ah shit!" he heard from inside "Give me a minute Gray!" he waited and listened to her stumbling around "I'm coming Gray!" after a couple of minutes Ana ran out

"Sorry for making you wait Gray I slept in" she blew her hair out of her face

"Are you ready to go?" Gray asked

"Yeah just let me lock up and we can go, I can tell you about the mission along the way" he nodded and waited for her to lock her door before walking alongside him, they waved goodbye to the apartment owner George and headed through the streets of Magnolia

"So can you tell me a little about this mission?"

"Of course, the town of Ergorg has been getting strange flash flooding that seems to happen every night, the town is going to go bankrupt and many of the villagers are becoming homeless"

"Why do you need my help, it doesn't sound like an S-Class mission" they arrived at the train station just in time to get on the train that stops at Ergorg train station

"The flooding is being caused by a wanted criminal that goes by the name Water whip, the name is stupid but he is highly dangerous and is wanted for the murder of three entire towns, it would be the easiest to take him down and bring him to the authorities due to us being ice wizards" they quickly sat down with them facing opposite each other

"So our mission is to bring the criminal to the authorities" she nodded and continued

"Yes that is one part, the other is to defend the town from the flooding, that is also the reason why I have asked you to help me" he nodded "the money is 500,000 jewel and shall be split evenly between us"

"250,000 jewel, that's the most that I have ever made on a mission" said Gray, his face showing his surprise

"Well, 300,000 Jewel is usually the lowest that S-class will be paid, I will however be asking if paying us this will make it difficult for them to rebuild their town once we have completed the mission, I will not be helping the criminal in making them completely bankrupt"

"You have always had a bleeding heart" Gray chuckled, earning a short snort and a punch on the shoulder from Ana "It's been a while since we have gone on a mission together"

"Yeah it has" she replied, her eyes dulling as she reminisced about the many missions they had gone on together "hopefully one day you will become an S-class wizard, It would be awesome to go on more missions with you"

"What? Don't like going on mission with Erza and Laxus" he watched as her smile faltered slightly

"I love going on missions with Erza but we thought it was better to go on separate mission since the money would be greater, we share the money that helps keep our apartments and food on our table"

"What about Laxus?" the smile was completely gone now

"Laxus can be quite handy on mission that require a powerful wizard who can finish it quickly but…I'd rather not have him accompany me on missions that require kindness and a gentle hand, he does not feel it necessary to show kindness to people who are weaker than him, that and I don't like how handsy he can get, I'm certainly not going date him anytime soon, despite his insistance" she was full on frowning now

"Well if you need any help with a mission that requires calmness I will be around the guild, I will always help you" her smile returned instantly, a small blush covered her cheeks

"You're so sweet Gray" silence settled between then, their eyes were both trained on each other's, Gray felt his heart racing a million miles per second, where her eyes always so dazzling, that blue ring that faded out to brown made her eyes look beautiful, and her dark red hair framed her face and accentuated her beauty. He noticed her cheeks flushing darker as her eyes roamed his face. "Ah sorry Gray I didn't mean to stare like that, I probably looked creepy"

"Its ok, I ahh I think we will be arriving soon" she nodded and looked away, her eyes now focusing on the scenery outside of the train.

They arrived at Ergorg shortly after their conversation and awkward staring had ended, once off the train, the two wizards quickly walked to the town square where the mayor of the town was waiting impatiently. "Ah finally you arrive, I do not believe that I could have waited another minute for you" the mayor was a burly man, a thick brown beard covered his face and stopped just below his reddened cheeks, obviously from all the anger bursting from within him, his dark green eyes showed his intense worry at the situation he was forced into. The man is a chunky man, his rounded belly hidden beneath a fancy suit and tie, his bold head was hidden by a black top hat which showed everyone of his status.

"I apologize for making you feel this way Mayor Huckabee, the train must have been delayed at some point" Anastasia replied smoothly, bowing softly to show her sincerity

"Do you mind telling us more information on this criminal" Gray asked

"Yes of course" he motioned the two of them to follow him "The flooding began six days ago, they have been getting bigger and bigger with each day and it is getting too difficult to rebuild and prepare for the next flood, no one in the village is strong enough to take on Water Whip, that is why we asked Fairy Tail for help, I am extremely glad that the great Anastasia Scarlett and Gray Fullbuster has answered our flyer"

"Thank you for your sincere words Mayor" Ana gave him a sweet smile, ignoring the blush that reddened the mayor's cheeks "Back to the mission, are you able to tell us the direction in which the water is coming from, I would like to prepare and think of a plan before the flooding arrives"

"Of course" he finally stopped at the edge of the town were a large mountain stood strongly, showing the town and beyond just how powerful and large it was "it began at the top of the mountain and comes rushing down so fast that we are unable to brace for impact"

"That will be where Water Whip is hiding, Gray and I will begin planning immediately, I suggest you head home and stay indoors in case something does not go according to plan" the mayor nodded, thanked them once more and rushed off without another word. Ana was silent for a few moments before she turned to her companion "I believe I have an idea but I would like your opinion on this"

"Sure, go ahead"

"I was thinking of creating a trench long enough so that it covers the entire town and will stop the water from reaching it"

"And how would we be able to build a trench fast enough and I don't think it won't stop all the water" Ana was silent once again

"Maybe there's an earth wizard in town or something"

"Perhaps" she nodded, her eyes showing determination "why don't you go look for an earth wizard whilst I think of something that will help stop the water from reaching the town besides the trench" Ana agreed and Gray watched as she hastily walked away, wasting no time in asking everyone she passed whether there was a wizard willing to help them. The ice wizard turned back to the mountain, a look of intense focused showing on his face as he thought of many different things that could stop the flood, there weren't many options for him except freezing the water-wait that's it! He had the perfect plan, now all he needed to do was wait for Ana "Gray!" the ice wizard turned around and watched as the frosted fire wizard hurried over to him, a taller man with spikey green hair and dark tanned skin following her closely "This is Arthur, he owns a wood carving shop and has agreed to create the trench"

"So you use wood?" Gray asked

"Yes I do" Arthur stated proudly, his chest puffing out "I will be able to dig a trench out in no time"

"Great, as you do that me and Ana can create a plan" the man nodded curtly, feeling annoyed that the ice wizard did not seem impressed, without another word he took off to begin digging "I thought of a plan that might work"

"Alright, please tell me, I haven't been able to think of anything except for freezing the water in the trench" she walked over to the ice wizard who was sitting on the ground and sat beside him

"Why don't you do the opposite, you need to heat the water in the trench so there is a continuous flow" her eyes remained in deep thought

"I don't believe I will be able to keep my magic up with the amount of water Arthur described to me"

"You don't have to, I will be standing in front of the trench at a distance so I can freeze as much water as I can, the left over water will go over my ice and into the trench where you can turn it to steam" Ana looked at Gray in surprise, her eyes lighting up in happiness at the idea

"I think this plan will work perfectly, that's a brilliant idea Gray!" her smile was incredibly intoxicating to Gray, he wished he could be the one to make her smile all the time but that would not happen if Laxus was still in the way, naking the woman feel like she didn't want a relationship, for now he would be pleased with just seeing her smiling right now

"Yeah and the next day we can go up the mountain to capture the Water Whip" she nodded eagerly

"Then let's get prepared"

Night time had finally arrived, the two Fairy Tail wizards were standing before their trench, overlooking the mountain where they could hear the water rushing down from the top. "You nervous?" Ana asked the ice wizard

"A little" he looked down at his feet where a thin stream of water was trickling between them "it's show time" he hopped over the large trench and stood a few meters away

"Good luck Gray!" she shouted as the sound of water got louder

"Yeah you too!" he shouted back, his eyes widen as the water raced towards him "HERE WE GOOOOOO!" he brought his hands out and made his ice appear "Ice Wall!", he kept his hands out so as the water crashed against it and created cracks, it remained strong despite the onslaught "the waters overflowing I can't keep freezing it for much longer!" he created a box around himself so the water didn't sweep him away

"I'm on it!" she brought her hands out and yelled "Boiling Ice stream!" vibrant orange ice shot out from her hands and ferociously attacked the water that began filling up the trench. She used all the magic she had to make sure no water made it out though it began to tire her out "How are you going Gray!?"

"I don't think I can last much longer!" he forced out as his breath began to shorten

"The water is beginning to lessen, give it one last push!" he nodded and forced all his last remaining strength to freeze the last of the water whilst Ana boiled the water into hot steam "is it over?" she whispered when she could no longer hear the sound of rushing water "we did it?"

"We did it" Gray turned around to Ana and used the last of his magic to create a bridge across the empty trench

"Hey Fairy Tail did it!"

"Yay!"

"They saved us!"

The townspeople poured out of their houses and cheered for the duo who were leaning on each other for support "On behalf of the town of Ergorg I Mayor Huckabee thank you for saving our town"

"No problem though the mission is not over, we still need to apprehend Water Whip before he regains enough strength for one more attack" Gray muttered, too exhausted to speak any louder

"Of course, if you would come with me I can give you a nice hot meal and a potion to restore your magic so you can head up the mountain as soon as possible" the duo nodded and followed the mayor to his house where they ate, regenerated and took a short nap before heading off to climb up the mountain

"Hopefully Water Whip hasn't replenished his magic too much" Ana said to break the silence "we may have used potions but neither of us are up to an exhausting fight"

"I'm sure we will manage, he is a water mage against two ice mages, one of which can also use fire attacks" Ana chuckled

"Yes two bad asses against Water Wimp" he shook his head and laughed, they stopped at an entrance of a cave that overlooked the village below

"This must be where he is hiding, be careful" she nodded silently and snuck in quietly, Gray following soon after. They crept through the shallow tunnel that was moist from the water that must have ran through here

"There" Ana pointed to a man that was walked back and forth whilst angrily yelling at nothing

"He doesn't look happy" Gray whispered back "Let's take him out quick"

"I can hear you" the teens froze and looked over to the man that was now facing them "Oh yes I see you, come here my little pretties" the two looked at each other with frowns before they cautiously walked over to the crazy man, already building their magic up "oh no don't, I can feel you magic building, the water in your body boils as your magic flares…its beautiful" Gray and Ana stopped before the man and looked at him with narrowed eyes as he looked at them both "You boy, your water is cold like ice but yours" he looked to Ana who tensed and grabbed Gray's hand "Your water is hot, like fire…it boils and yet it does not become steam its…beautiful I must have this feeling forever!" his arms shot out and two jets of streams slammed into the two mages who were slammed against the wall of the cave "oh the water that touches your skin is bliss! I must have you both!" the pressed more water into them

"An…a" Gray forced out as the water pressed against his throat, Ana gasped but gagged as water entered her mouth. Using her magic she heated up her mouth and the water within, with a deep breath she roared and orange ice shot forth, dissipating the constant flow, she quickly turned her attention to the other stream and stopped that aswell

"It burns!" the man screamed and moaned at the sensation, Ana ran to Gray and helped him up

"We need to attack him at the same time, the combination of hot and cold will make his magic run out as he tries to keep his temperature normal" Gray nodded and held onto her hand, feeling their powers surging through the connection

"I love a good fight! Yes let me find sweet release!" he once against shot out two large streams only this time the duo was prepared, they brought their other hands in front of them and together with both hands holding each other's they used their magic, Ana's ice swirled around Gray's ice and raced towards the insane water wizard

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the man screamed as the two attacks hit him simultaneously, he writhed on the ground, his magic was drained from him as he fought to keep his temperature from freezing or boiling "RELEASE!" he screamed before he passed out from exhaustion

"Finally…it's…done" Gray forced out with each breath whilst slipping Ana's arm around his shoulder so he could keep her up right

"Man that…was…hard"

"We still gotta…drag him down the mountain"

"We can make an ice sled and we'll slide him down" he nodded and let Ana help him to make the sled, they began pulling him down the mountain, the authorities were waiting down the bottom to take the wanted man away, the mayor praised the two wizards and gave them the jewels, the mission was finally completed and they could go home and rest


	3. My darling sister!

Anastasia and Gray were walking to the guild after they helped escort Water Whip to the town next to Ergorg where he would then be taken to the wizard council to be on trial and since the town did not have a train station they decided to walk back to Fairy Tail. "So I would say that we had a successful mission, don't you think?" Ana asked as she walked beside the calm Ice Mage

"Yeah, for an S Class mission it was a lot easier than I expected"

"Any mission can be easy if you have the correct set of skills and since we were two ice mages against an insane water mage the mission was a lot easier to handle"

"You didn't use your cold fire though"

"You know how weak I get when switching from hot to cold-" she stopped when she heard people talking, when Gray went to asked what was wrong she held up a finger for him to listen, he too tensed and gathered up his magic, he heard rustling from the bush and sprang into action, with his clothes discarded on the floor, he jumped into the air and attacked

"It's Gray!" Ana heard, she gasped when she realised it was Natsu

"Why is he in his underwear?!' she asks" she didn't know who that was, when she stepped from the bush with Gray's clothes in her arms she realised it was Lucy in a grandfather clock

"I was walking with Ana back to the guild!" Gray shouted at Natsu

"Why strip down to do it!?" Natsu shouted, getting angry for no reason "why would you be walking with Ana anyway!?"

" _You_ should butt out when something doesn't concern you!" Gray shouted back as he butted heads with the fire dragon, Ana sighed and walked over to Lucy who was looking at the rivals

"They're so childish!"

"She says to the cat"

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked both Ana and Gray

"Yeah there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time" Gray replied

"See I told you so"

"Yeah well if your nose is so great, then how come you didn't know Gray and Ana was right in front of us smart guy?" Lucy shot back at the cat who was fishing

"There are some things you don't wanna smell"

"Unh, what'd you say?!" Gray yelled at the cat

"Why would you not want to smell me Happy?" Ana asked curiously

"Because you smell was overpowered by his smell"

"Yeah so go on home without us" Natsu looked to Ana "You can stay behind Ana"

"I'll stay with Gray but thanks for the offer" she stood up alongside the ice mage

"We'll leave, and unless you want trouble, you should too"

"Why do you say that?" asked Lucy

"'Cause Erza's due back any time now" Natsu gasped in fear whilst Ana smiled cheerfully

"The Erza? Whoa"

"Yep both Ana and Erza are the most powerful women in all of Fairy Tail"

"We are twins Happy were stronger together"

"I can't wait to meet her" Lucy cooed "But you know, I've never even seen a picture of her, what's she like?"

"Scary" all said whilst Ana said "Beautiful"

"Wild animal"

"A vile beast"

"More like a full on monster"

"I suggest you stop talking about my sister like that" the group shivered at the look Ana was giving them

"Ahhh she's just as scary as Erza!" Natsu screamed and hid behind Lucy

"One thing we can all agree on is she is definitely scary" Gray looked at Ana "well…except for you"

"I'm terrified now" Lucy whined

"Like Gray said, we should head back" And moved over next to Gray, feeling giddy that she was going to see her sister again

"Crap, let's get moving!" Natsu jumped up but was knocked back by an explosion, the group landed back on the floor and was covered by dirt

"What now?" Gray groaned

"Happy?" Natsu shot up and looked for his friend

"Help me!" the blue cat cried out as he was tied to a stick that was hanging over a fire

"We're finally gonna get some real protein" one man said

"No berries for us tonight" the other man said, the first man's twin

"Meat!" a weird chicken thing said

"Our future holds a feast" another man with a glowing ball said lastly

"Look at him shaking jeeze"

"Relax, you're gonna be in our bellies soon enough, so there's no need to be scared" a weird goblin thing spoke

"Actually, I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared"

"Huh?"

"I gotta use the bathroom, bad"

"Huh?"

"I can't hold it much longer and I bet you it's gonna make me taste weird"

"Who cares, now cook him"

"Meat" the weird chicken repeated as he made his staff alight with fire

"I will take mine medium please"

"Hey I'm serious" Happy cried out "It's gonna make me taste funny, I just know it will"

"Hold it right there!" Natsu screamed when he saw how his best friend was tied up and about to be eaten

"Happy!" Lucy yelled

"Thank goodness, now I'm not gonna taste weird!"

"Pipe down" the goblin deadpanned

"That's our friend you're trying to roast buddy" Natsu began cracking his knuckles "Sorry you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner"

"You're all wizards, aren't you?" Gray asked "What guild are you with?"

"I'm not telling" the goblin glared "Get him!" the enemies rushed towards them to attack

"Gray, Ana, let's do it" Ana nodded

"Alright but don't go telling me what to do" the trio raced off and attacked the men who captured Happy

"Sand bomb go!" Natsu went flying into a sand ball

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed

"He's fine, go and help happy, me and Ana will take care of the others"

"Right" she raced over to Happy and tried to untie him

"Help Lucy's gonna eat me!"

"No I am not" she turned around when a shadow loomed over her "Ahhhh!" she screamed when the chicken roared demonically at her and Happy

"Watch out!" Ana ran in and kicked the chicken's head whilst Gray kicked him in the stomach so Lucy and Happy could run away

"Next" they looked to the man chanting at his glowing ball "You will be with someone special but you will have trouble with water and fiery ice"

"You're telling me my fortune!" Gray punched the guy in the face

"He's not using magic" Lucy watched on in awe "Wow…put some clothes on!"

"Crap"

"There over here Gray" the ice mage ran over to Ana and grabbed the clothes and thanked her

"Where did these brats come from anyway?" the goblin asked to himself, he cringed when the sand ball exploded and Natsu came flying out

"You jerk now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all cause of you!" he spat out a ball of spit and slammed his fists together "here it goes" his eyes slitted into diggers as he glared at the goblin "Fire dragon iron fists!" he raced forward and slammed his enflamed first into the goblins face which made the area explode.

Once the group was defeat the Fairy Tail members tied them up "Don't you think you might have gone overboard Natsu?" Gray said calmly, once again without clothes

"So what if I did? I got the job done"

"Grow up already, you're an embarrassment to the guild" the two clashed heads once again

"What? Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" Ana sighed and turned back to Lucy who was kneeling in front of the Goblin

"Lulla" he mumbled

"Huh? What's Lulla?" Lucy asked

"Lulla-by is…"

"What-What is Lullaby?" Ana asked "ah!" she yelped when a shadow slipped passed them and pushed them away, the tied up mages were grabbed by the shadow and forced under ground

"What was that?"

"Who as that?"

"Why am I the only one who landed on their head" Ana groaned as she sat up from the ground, Gray walked over and knelt beside her

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm just gonna get a headache soon" she smiled as Gray helped her to stand "Thanks"

"No problem" he looked to where the tree was halfway through the ground "whoever did this was fast, I wasn't able to sense his magic at all"

"Lullaby…"

* * *

"Hey Mira, can we get three beers, over here please"

"Be right with you!"

"So when are you and I gonna go on a date, Mira?" Wakaba asked

"Would you leave her alone?"

"Wakaba, there's one small problem" Mira transformed into a chubby woman "You already have a wife"

"I hate it when you do that! It's so creepy!"

"I wish I could drink in peace for once" Cana whined and took a large swig of her ale

"Well if you didn't drink all day…" Macao trailed off

"I guess we should probably try to find another job" Natsu stared at his now empty mug

"Aye, we're running out of food money" Happy said in between bites of his fish

"If we'd taken that two million jewel reward, we'd be sitting pretty" Lucy began "And I can't let myself forget that rent's gonna be due next week, I guess I'd better find work too" she turned around and walked over to the job board "Hmm…finding magic bracelet? Breaking a spell on a cursed cane? Reading someone's love horoscope? Hunting a volcano demon? Jeez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied"

"Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on" Mira said as she walked past "The master's away at a conference so I'm covering for him"

"What kind of conference?"

"One for guild masters, every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things, it's like the magic council, but not" she turned to a large man with a pointy hat and curly pale orange hair "excuse me, Reedus? Could I borrow a light pen?"

" _Oui_ Reedus gave her a blue pen that glowed at the tip, a Light pen is a magical item that allows the user to write in the air as Mira was doing

"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world, it's only one step below the government" she pointed at the top of her diagram "It has 10 members, and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulation, and if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council" she moved the pen down to the third part of the diagram "Then there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together, then the individual masters, it's their job to pass on the decrees of the council, they also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis, I guess you could say they're the glue that hold all of us together which is a pretty stressful job" Lucy brought her finger to her mouth

"Wow, I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that"

"It's important that we cooperate with one another otherwise our system would fall apart"

"And then the guys in black would show up" Natsu said creepily

"Aah!" Lucy screamed then growled when Natsu laughed

"That was almost too easy!"

"You trying to scare me to death?"

"But seriously" Mira cut in "the guys Natsu's talking about exist" she drew next to her diagram "They're the Dark Guilds, they've chosen not to join any of the leagues, they're the bad apples, and most of them are involved in magical crime"

"Wow"

* * *

"Would you just go and pick us a job already?"

"You have got to be kidding me, what makes you think I'd wanna do that?"

"Well, we are a team now aren't we?"

"Yeah and we picked the job last time" Happy spoke up cheerfully "It's your turn to pick, so get to it"

"Just forget it, cat" Lucy glared at the blue cat "As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded and besides, you guys didn't actually want me you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde"

"Don't be ridiculous" Natsu looked over to Lucy with a serious look "That's not the only reason we chose you" he smiled widely "We picked you because you're so nice"

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you" Gray spoke from beside Ana and Cana "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams"

"Your clothes, Gray"

"Aah!"

"Wow I can't believe I didn't notice that" Ana mumbled into her glass

"Jerk!" the fire and ice clashed together once more

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do it?"

"You mouth-breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"Looks like they're at it again"

"Why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy?" Loke asked the busty blonde "Later tonight, just the two of us?"

"Do what?"

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous" he said suavely "I have to keep my shades on when I look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty"

"Girls really fall for this?" Loke looked down and saw a keychain on her hip

"You're not a celestial wizard are you?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and stuff" Happy said, still munching on his fish

"Aah! Curse you fate! Why must you toy with me so?" Loke screamed and ran away "I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together my dear!"

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked

"Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards" Mira replied cheerfully "Rumour has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well"

"Well, I'm not surprised, he-" she was interrupted by Natsu fell into her after Gray punched him

"That looked painful"

"Would the two of you knock it off already" Lucy groaned from underneath the pinkette

"Natsu started it" Gray protested "I'm just following through"

"You forgot to put your clothes"

"Aah!"

"I have them Gray" the ice turned to his red haired teammate and thanked her as he grabbed the neatly folded pile from her hands

"You dirty slime ball" the fight between ice and fire began again

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown"

"You pervy flasher!"

"Pink haired punk" Ana sighed and picked up his discarded clothes

"Lame insults, guys" Lucy sighed

"They start to run out"

"Is that all you got?"

"Pretty much!" the entire guild began laughing

 **SLAM!**

I've got bad news!" Loke screamed as he slammed the door open "It's Erza! She's on her way here"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the entire guild - minus Ana - screamed loudly in fear

"Wow just mentioning Erza and the whole place freaks out"

"It's said that out of her and Ana, she is the devil twin and Ana is the angel" they could hear the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to the guild

"That's gotta be her"

"Those sound like her footsteps"

"Even the air has gone still"

"Jeeze from these reactions, you'd think she was some demon" she pictured a giant monster attacking a village "I'm so scared!" a shadow covered the light shining through the door, their Erza stood proudly with a jewelled horn beside her, her hair was a much brighter scarlet than Ana's and was without the bright blue ring around her brown eyes

"I have returned, where is Master Makarov?"

"Wow, she's pretty" Lucy gasped

"Erza!" Ana came running past and tackled her twin to the ground

"Ana!" the two cried happily "it's been too long since I last saw you sister!"

"Being apart hurts sooo much!" the two cried on the floor for a few moments before composing themselves

"Welcome back Erza" Mira spoke once the two stopped crying "the master's at a conference right now"

"I see"

"So, um, what's the humongous thing you got there?" a guild member asked

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated, the locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!"

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakube" Cana said to Macao

"You think so? Aw man I'm a goner"

"She's not anything like I imagined" Lucy said to herself

"Now listen up, whilst I was on the road I heard a few things" the guild stiffened in fear "word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late, master Makarov may not care, but I certainly do" she turned to the brunette alcoholic "Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking" she turned to the dancing man "Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside" she turned to Wakaba "Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit" now Nab "Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board just pick a job!" fire mages turn "Macao…" she sighed

"Please just say something!"

"I don't even know where to begin with you, you cause so much trouble I've almost given up" she rubbed at her temples

"She's really tearing into everyone" Lucy whispered to Mira "It's like she's taking over"

"That's Erza for you"

"Even if she is kind of bossy she's still saner than anyone else here, I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked her sister

"There" Ana pointed to the two elemental mages hugging it out with forced smiles on her faces

"Oh hey there, Erza" Gray said nervously "We're hanging out like friends"

"Aye!"

"Why is Natsu talking like happy?" Lucy cried out

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well" Erza smirked "However it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again"

"I don't know if were the best of friends…" Gray continued to hold onto Natsu

"Aye..."

"What's gotten into Natsu?"

"He's scared" Ana began "he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad"

"That was a stupid thing to do"

"After that she found Gray talking to Ana naked so she decided to beat him up too" Macao explained

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her" Cana shook her head "he totally deserved it though"

"Yeah, can't say I blame her"

"Natsu, Ana, Gray, I need you to do me a favour"

"Sure, what is it Erza?"

"Whilst traveling, I overheard something that has me worried" Erza began in a serious tone "Normally, I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency" she looked at the trio now standing beside each other "You three are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help"

"Of course I will help you Erza" Ana moved back over to her sister and looped their arms together

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning"

"Erza, Ana, Natsu and Gray working together?" Mira asked herself "I never saw that one coming" her eyes widened slightly "This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen"

"Now then" Erza turned to Ana "let's go get some lunch and we can talk about what we have done since we have been apart"

"Of course" she looked to her new team members "We will see you two tomorrow"

"Yeah, see ya" Gray watched the twins leave before he got into a heated argument with Natsu


End file.
